marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
H.E.R.B.I.E. (Watcher Datafile)
H.E.R.B.I.E. While on the planet Xandar on a mission to defeat the super-villain known as the Sphinx, Mister Fantastic and Master Xar needed a means to speed up their calculations. The pair co-created a robotic assistant which was the Humanoid Experimental Robot, B-Type Integrated Electronics or H.E.R.B.I.E. was born! Unknown to either Mister Fantastic or Master Xar, shortly after it's construction H.E.R.B.I.E. was compromised by the Living Brain known as Doctor Sun who had been trapped within the Xandarian Worldmind in his attempt to acquire it's knowledge for himself. When H.E.R.B.I.E. was linked to the Worldmind, Sun secretly downloaded himself into the robot. H.E.R.B.I.E. immediately proved himself as an asset to the Fantastic Four as he aided them in their space mission to find Galactus despite the fact that the Thing took an immediate dislike to him. H.E.R.B.I.E. saved their space ship from being stolen by a pirate and later proved instrumental in locating a replacement Herald for Galactus in exchange for his aid against the Sphinx. When the FF returned to Earth, H.E.R.B.I.E. as Sun's sleeper agent accompanied them. A number of strange incidents occurred which was the direct result of Sun's machinations such as Blastaar escaping the Negative Zone was in fact, Sun's attempt to assassinate the FF indirectly. His evil presence was finally discovered when he attacked the Invisible Girl directly. The crafty robot appeared in Susan's bedroom and this concerned her, as he was not programmed to enter the FF's private quarters. Sensing danger, the Invisible Girl put up her force field just barely in time to avoid being hit by the robot's built-in blaster. However, H.E.R.B.I.E. warned the blonde girl that he knew how to push her to the breaking point. With the strain of the robot's continual power blasts becoming too much bear, Susan was forced to lower her force field and go invisible in a futile attempt to escape. Using H.E.R.B.I.E's infrared sensors, he easily saw the fleeing girl's image and he immediately shot a power blast at her, which stunned the Invisible Girl into unconsciousness. He then brilliantly used the Baxter Building's own defenses against the fallen girl, as he directed four large metal coils to come out of the wall and wrap themselves tightly around Susan, to make certain she could not get away. H.E.R.B.I.E. then went on attacking the rest of the Fantastic Four, using his access to the security systems to take them down. In the end, Sun transferred his consciousness into the Baxter Building's computer, abandoning H.E.R.B.I.E's robotic form and inadvertently restoring his original personality. Mister Fantastic was able to lock down the computer's control over the security system but H.E.R.B.I.E. immediately realized that Sun would simply download himself back into his robot body to renew his attack. Unwilling to allow himself to threaten the FF again, H.E.R.B.I.E. ended up sacrificing himself, deliberately crashing into the computers in order to destroy not only himself but to ensure that Dr. Sun could no longer be a threat to the Fantastic Four. Even though the original H.E.R.B.I.E. was destroyed, Mister Fantastic would build a number of replacements of the plucky robot over the years; employing them in a number of maintenance and general duties around the Baxter Building for the Fantastic Four. In all of his incarnations, H.E.R.B.I.E. possesses the ability to access a wide amount of data and information to function as a processing node and to perform complex calculations. He can interface with the Baxter Building's computer mainframe as well as most other computer systems. It also incorporates built-in jets that enable it to fly and maneuver in the air, although H.E.R.B.I.E. is not very acrobatic or fast. Some of his robotic incarnations have had other gadgets and devices incorporated into it such as retractable manipulators and tentacles. One version possessed infrared sensors and could discharge optical neural blasts. Due to his mechanical nature, he is also immune to psionic and other attacks that are designed to affect organics. H.E.R.B.I.E. is rarely robustly constructed as it is not intended for combat or security purposes and possesses only a limited degree of autonomous intelligence. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6 Team D8 Distinctions Crafty Robotic Assistant, Instrumentalized, "Not intended for combat or security purposes" Power Sets HUMANOID EXPERIMENTAL ROBOT Comm D8, Energy Blast D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Flight D6, Sensors D8 SFX: Computerized Intellect. When creating intellect-related assets, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Experimental Settings. Step up or double any Humanoid Experimental Robot power for one action. If that action fails, add a die to doom pool equal to the normal rating of that power die. SFX: I’ve Got an App for That. When using an Humanoid Experimental Robot stunt in a dice pool, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress or complications from sources that only affect organic life forms. SFX: Network. When using Comm or Sensors involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double that power. SFX: Tactical Analysis. When using Sensors to create weakness- or information-based assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Exploits. Step up mental stress inflicted by virtual attacks and step up lowest die in the doom pool or add D6 doom die. Limit: System Failure. Shutdown any Humanoid Experimental Robot power to step up lowest die in the doom pool or add D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Specialties Business Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Support Character Category: Robot Category: Fantastic Family Category: Fantastic Four Category:Future Foundation